I still hate you
by Yolo.0312
Summary: What looked like a normal day in Konoha high school, could be the worst I ever experienced. I, Uchiha Sasuke, had to give after school tutoring to the biggest idiot the school has ever known. Uzumaki Naruto. How the hell did it come to this!
1. Chapter 1

What looked like a normal day in Konoha high school, could be the worst I ever experienced. I, Uchiha Sasuke, had to give after school tutoring to the biggest idiot the school has ever known. Uzumaki Naruto. How the hell did it come to this?!

It all started like any normal school day. I got to class early and just sat there. Not wanting to be surrounded by girls. I learned a long time ago that being way too early was the only way to avoid it. After a silent half hour or so, the class started to fill. The group I was normally with sat down around me. Although Karen was really annoying, she had her strong points. Like, how she could pinpoint when another group was on his way to for a fight. How she did it, I had no idea. She called it a sixed sense. I didn't buy it. Juugo had quit a temper. If he got in a fight, it was almost impossible for him to stop once he started. And then there was Suigetsu. Kind of a weirdo but great in kendo. He was almost on equal foot with me. Not to mention that I was the captain of the Kendo club on this school. After they got in the other gang of the school got in class. The really weird people. No, seriously. They were misfits of the school. Kiba was a dog lover to the core, he even smelled like wet dog due to his part time job. His parents owned a kennel. Shikamaru was a lazy guy who kept saying how troublesome everything was even though he was smarted then me. not that I would ever say that out loud. Choji was just a fat ass who kept stuffing his face full with everything he could get his hands on. Not to mention that "fat" was a taboo word for him. Talk about a complex. Lee was the kind of guy you would just keep facepalming all the time. Always blabbing on about the spring of youth together with Guy sensei. Sai was the quiet one of them all but almost every time he opened his mouth, he insulted someone. And the one who stood out most of them still wasn't here. Thank the gods for that! Maybe he would call in sick? My hopes for that went down the drains when the doors slid open pretty hard. Kakashi sensei sighed as sunlight golden locks made his way through the door. 'Uzumaki! You're late again. What kind of excuse do you have this time?' he asked and said boy looked up, grinning a toothy grin. He scratched the back of his head 'Sorry sensei, there was this dolphin washed ashore on my way to here and I kinda sticked by to help it back' he said and the class started to laugh. 'Come up with a better excuse next time. Sit down and try to follow' Kakashi said and Naruto pouted. He really needed to learn how to lie. Naruto was the kind of idiot that would even forget to die if he got killed. But that's not why I hated him. It wasn't even his loud voice, nor his way to fancy up his uniform. No, the reason was that he always had this smile plastered on his stupid face. No matter how hard you laughed at his whiskers, nor how hard you would hurt his feelings. He just kept smiling. I never ever saw him without that stupid smile on his face. It annoyed me how he could just do that. I could never smile like that even if I wanted to. I remembered every time we fought, I would threaten to smack that smile of his face, he just smiled wider, challenging me to go ahead and try it. My hand clenched in a fist and I frowned at my paper. I shot a glance at him and gritted my teeth as I saw the same relaxed smile on his lips. He wasn't even trying to pay any attention. Nor was he trying to look like it. He just leaned on the back legs of his chair with his feet on his desk while staring at the ceiling. What so funny was about that ceiling, I would never understand. The bell rang, signalling the first break and I frowned. How long was I staring at the blond boy?! 'You can leave. Everyone except Uzumaki and Uchiha!' Kakashi sensei said and I frowned. What was the pervert thinking now? Kakashi sat on his desk as the class was empty. Except for Naruto and me. 'What did I do this time?' Naruto asked loud and Kakashi sighed. 'It's better to ask what you didn't do' he said and Naruto pouted again. 'I don't see why I'm still here' I said and Kakashi smiled. 'Because you are going to do something for me. You are gonna give Naruto after school tutoring' he said with the same smile on his face. It took a few seconds before his words sank in. 'WHAT?!' Naruto and I screamed unison while we jumped up. The sound of falling chairs resounded through the empty classroom. 'Because Naruto is the weakest of the class and you are the best. And you fight every time you see each other out of the classroom. It's a good way to bond' Kakashi said and I sighed. 'You've got to be kidding me' I said and Kakashi shook his head. 'No, I'm serious. You'll be studying at Naruto's home, where Iruka sensei can keep an eye on you two' he said and Naruto snapped. 'There is no way that pretty boy is coming in to my house!' he yelled while pointing at me. 'Pretty boy?!' I repeated angry and felt like snapping too. 'You both have no say in this. If one of you don't do it, you both get expelled' Kakashi said and I scowled at him. 'Why would I get expelled? I didn't do anything!' I said and Kakashi frowned. 'Even though your grades are really good, you get in to fights too often. Not to mention you're behaviour. It's enough for me to convince the principal to expel you' he explained and I clenched my fists. 'Then why isn't that guy expelled yet?!' I asked angry while pointing at Naruto. 'Because he's on good terms with the principal. His behaviour is really good. He helps everyone when they ask it' Kakashi said and Naruto grinned again. Despite the situation we were in. What the hell was wrong with that guy?! 'I got to go! I'll be over at Iruka's today to see if you're getting along!' Kakashi said as he left the room. As the door closed the bell rang again. Naruto grabbed his chair and sat down again while I still stood up. This was the worst. How the hell am I going to survive this?!


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last period. I looked up and sighed. Why did Kakashi have to put me together with _that_ moron? Thankfully, we had different classes for the last period. While I had special math class, he had gods knows what. Now I only had the student council things to take care off before meeting Naruto at our homeroom class. I just hoped he would be on time. 'Sasuke, you ready to go?' Suigetsu asked in the doorframe and I stood up. 'Just a sec' I replied as I grabbed my stuff and walked over to him. 'Is there much to do?' I asked and Suigestu shook his head. 'Not really, just the usual paperwork' he answered and I nodded while unlocking the office. Even if I didn't want to do it, I was the president, so I didn't have a choice. I sat down and immediately started working. There were way to many requests to change the cafeteria food. But we couldn't grant them all. So I just decided to get one day of fast food. 'I guess that does it' Suigestu said and I nodded. He grabbed the papers of my desk and grabbed his bag. He left the room to drop the papers at the principal's office on his way outside school. Now the real troubles would start. I had to go pick up a blond idiot before trying to knock some knowledge in his head at his home. What did I do to deserve this? As I got out of the office again, I locked the door behind me and let the key slid in my pocket. The halls were quiet and starting to turn dark as I made my way to the classroom. All the teachers were gone home by now, so the lights were turned off. Okay, most of the teachers. Kakashi was still in the class reading his perv book. 'Uzumaki isn't here yet. You can wait here, if you want' Kakashi said without looking up from his book. 'No need. I'm going home' I said and Kakashi shook his head. 'Are you forgetting you can get expelled if you do that?' he asked and smiled. Which was only visible by his eyes. 'Oh! He's here. See, you didn't even have to wait that long' Kakashi said as we heard loud footsteps in the hallway. 'Sorry I'm late!' the blond said as he slammed open the door. 'Tch, let's just get this over with' I said and walked past him to the hallway. 'I said I was sorry! You don't have to be so angry' Naruto said and dried his hair off with the towel around his neck. I didn't even bother to ask why he was dripping wet. We ignored each other as we walked to the parking lot. 'Oi, dobe! Where are you going?!' I yelled as I finally noticed that the blond was headed for the school entrance instead of following me to my car. 'If we need to go to your house, I might as well give you a ride' I said and Naruto shook his head. 'I won't get in your car, teme! Here's the address, make sure you get there' he said as he ran over and gave me a small piece of paper. 'Are you stupid? Just get in the car. I don't want to wait for you while you walk' I said and the blond walked off again. 'Who said I was walking' he said without turning around. I heard him fasten his backpack to his back before turning around the corner. What?! Was I supposed to wait for half an hour at his door until he got there?! That guy really knew how to get on my nerves. I sighed angry as I got in my car and took off. Not once did I see him as I drove to his home. I checked the address for the last time before getting out of my car. Naruto's house was just as I expected. Small, a little rundown with a fence that looked like dropping when you would poke it. But it still looked quit descend. Probably because of his parents. I leaned against my car while lighting my cigarette. Not long after I lighted it, Naruto turned around the corner. His face a little flustered from the long run, but not out of breath as I would have expected. Maybe he was in better shape than I first thought. He just walked past me without looking at me before opening the door. 'Come in when you're done' he said before going in. I heard him yell loud 'I'm home!' as he kicked of his shoes. 'Dammit Naruto! How many times have I told you not to yell in the house!' another voice yelled and I frowned. There definitely was something wrong with his family. Who would scold someone for yelling while he was yelling himself. I put out my cigarette and walked in the house. Knocking the fence on the ground as I did. 'Naruto! How many times did I tell you to close the door?!' the voice yelled as he looked around the corner. 'Oh? I'm sorry. I didn't know he brought a friend home' a well-tanned man with a ponytail said as he saw me. 'Maah, you can just leave the fence as it is. It always happens' he said as I frowned at the iron next to my feet. 'Come in and make yourself at home' the guy said before walking behind the corner again. I walked and took off my shoes. 'Sorry for the disturbing' I said as I walked in. 'Naruto will be down soon so you can sit wherever you like. I'm sorry for the mess though' the guy said and I frowned. He was just like my mother. Saying mess when there was nothing that could even indicate mess. 'Oh! Pardon my rudeness. I'm Iruka, Naruto's guardian' the guy said as he came out of the kitchen and held out his hand. 'Uchiha Sasuke, I'm here to tutor Naruto' I replied as I shook his hand. 'Are you an angel?! Really, if you can pull that off, I think you might even be a god' he said and chuckled. I could understand him. Naruto was an airhead. 'Do you want something to drink?' Iruka asked and we looked up as we heard footsteps. 'For god's sake, Naruto! Don't walk naked around the house! You have a guest!' Iruka yelled as Naruto came down the stairs with only a towel around his hips. 'You should be the one to say that!' he yelled back which earned him a smack against the back off his head. 'I needed to get down for my clothes, anyway! What's the big deal?!' he said before he slammed his door shut. Iruka sighed and turned around, just to see me turning away. I couldn't hide the blush that crept up my face. Yes, I really didn't expect the blond to be that well trained. Not even to be that tanned. I didn't even know why I was embarrassed. 'No need to hold back, just sit down wherever you like' Iruka said as he passed me back to the kitchen. I sat down on the comfy couch as I waited for Naruto to come back. As he came out of what would probably be his room, he was dressed in a black baggy sweatpants and a flashy orange tank top. Even though the orange made me want to look away as fast as possible, the way the top accented his well build body made my jaw want to drop to the ground. 'So? What are you going to teach me, almighty sensei' he asked as he pushed his hands in his pockets. 'Let's just start with homework. That'll be hard enough for you as it is' I said and he pouted. 'Fine! What do we have for homework?' he asked as he sat down at the small table. I wanted to face palm myself. How was it possible he didn't even know that?! 'Math and English' I said and grabbed my stuff from my bag. Naruto looked at me like I was an alien. 'You know, the thing with the numbers. Math' I said sarcastic and he rolled with his eyes. 'I know what math is, bastard' he said and I sighed. 'Good, then get your stuff and let's start' I said and he grinned. 'Can't you just do it for me, that would be way easier' he said but before I could say anything, something hit Naruto's forehead. 'Naruto! Do your own work!' Iruka said as he placed the plate of rabbit apples on table. 'What's wrong, teme? You're staring at them like it's the first time you've seen an apple' Naruto laughed and I glanced at him. I wasn't going to tell him it was almost ten years since I last ate an apple like that. Itachi wasn't the person to cut apples like that. 'Yo dude, chill. It was a joke' Naruto said with a grin before he started eating. I took a piece and put it in my mouth as Naruto finally took his homework. After half an hour of silence someone knocked on the door. Naruto's yell to tell the person at the door to come in made me jump up a little. I really wasn't used to such a loud household. 'I hope you guys are studying' Kakashi said as he walked in the living room. 'Shut it, pervert' Naruto said and Kakashi smiled. 'Maah, Naru-chan, it's really strange to see you like that' he said and Naruto grinned. 'You see I can do something if I want to' he said and Kakashi pulled up one eyebrow. 'Thanks to who? Maah, that doesn't matter. Where is Iru-chan?' he asked and Naruto pointed to the kitchen. 'What's for dinner? I hope it's not his meat bread again' Kakashi said as he leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto grinned 'Don't worry, every time he thinks about making that, I find a way to expose of all the evidence' he said and Kakashi chuckled. 'What was that about my meat bread?!' Iruka said behind me with a dark aura emitting from him. Kakashi and Naruto flinched back as Iruka with a pink apron and a wooden spoon in his hand crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Nothing, we were just talking about how good your meat bread was' Naruto stuttered with a scared smile on his face. 'Right, Sasuke?!'Naruto said as he kicked my ankle under the table. I quickly made an agreeing sound, not knowing what was going on. 'Yes, Sasuke even said he wanted to try it next time you make it' Kakashi said and I stared at him wide eyed. 'I think something's burning, Iruka!' Naruto said to get me out of the pinch Kakashi put me in. 'Yeah! I think so too' Kakashi said and pushed Iruka to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday wasn't as bad I first thought it would be. I, Uzumaki Naruto, had my homework done for probably the first time in my whole life. Maybe Sasuke was deep, way deep down, not as bad as I first thought. He did his best to help me. And the way he explained it to me, I understood it somewhat. Enough to finish my homework. 'Naruto! You're gonna be late. I'll drive you to school' Iruka said and I came out my room. 'It's not my fault! It's this stupid uniform' I complained and Iruka sighed. 'Come here' he said and nodded my tie in a better way. He knew not to button my shirt completely. I couldn't stand the way I clung around my neck. So I just ripped off the first buttons. Iruka on the other hand, wore his suit perfectly. 'Oh I'm sorry, but you'll have to make your food yourself tonight. I got a meeting after work' he said and I nodded. Finally ramen again. 'Come on, we got to leave' he said and I followed him to the car. Almost drooling because I thought too much about ramen. On the way to school Iruka dialled an all too familiar number. Not that pervert this early in the morning! I couldn't handle that! 'Jiraiya sensei, is the manuscript done already?' Iruka asked even before the pervert had said something. 'Maah, I just had a little to do! It'll be ready by noon' Jiraiya said and I rolled with my eyes. 'Pervert' I mumbled and heard a loud laugh. 'Naru-chan?! If you are willing to help me, it'll be done sooner!' he said and I scowled at the dashboard speaker. Knowing full well, he wouldn't be able to see it. 'Sensei! Please don't try to make Naruto a pervert' Iruka sighed and Jiraiya laughed again. 'If that kid isn't a pervert by the time he turns eighteen, my goal in life is failed' he said and I groaned. He was well on the way to make it happen. Not that I was going to tell anyone. 'Just write the book please, I'll be over by noon to pick up the manuscript. I'll call the printers to give you until then' Iruka said and closed the call. 'Naruto, please don't become like him' Iruka said serious and I grinned. 'I would rather drown instead of becoming like him' I said and Iruka seemed to relax a little. Even though his books seemed to be good, he still was a pervert. Iruka always got the first print off Jiraiya's new book for Kakashi. Which obviously meant they were perv books. I did read his first book. The one without the perverted stuff and it was quite good. 'Have a nice day' Iruka said as I got out the car and he dialled the printers. I sighed as I saw I was late. I walked the class and opened the door. 'Uzumaki! You're late again. What's your excuse now?' Kakashi said as I walked in. 'I overslept' I said simple and Kakashi sighed. 'Just sit down' he said and I grinned. He would be happy when I told him Iruka got him fresh from the printer the new ero sennin book. 'Oi! Teme! You forgot this yesterday' I yelled through the class and threw the keys Sasuke lost in our couch yesterday. The whole class stared from me to Sasuke. Did I say something wrong? Sasuke stared at me wide eyed and Kakashi started to laugh. I sat down and Kiba stared at me. Shikamaru just looked bored. 'Dude, I didn't know you swing that way' Kiba said loud and I frowned. 'What are you talking about? I don't play baseball' I said and they stared at me before laughing loud. Even Shikamaru chuckled. A note bumped against my head and I frowned. I unfolded the piece and grinned. I mentioned for the three girls to come sit with us, since Kakashi wasn't even planning on teaching. Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood up and walked over to us. 'Hey guys' Sakura greeted as she sat down on my lap. She and I kinda had like a thing, but not officially. You could say we were like best friends, who kiss and cuddle sometimes. I swung my arms around her waist and leaned with my chin on her shoulder. 'Naruto, we need to talk' Sakura said soft and I nodded. We stood up and walked to the back of the class, what was empty now. The rest of the class just stared at us. Sakura glanced at our group and they smiled wide before mumbling to each other. 'So? What did you want to talk about?' I asked and she sat down on the table. 'I started thinking, we should try it for real. You know, I mean like a couple' she said soft and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'You mean kissing and hugging and stuff in public?' I asked to be certain and she nodded. 'Yes, I mean exactly that, Naruto' she said and looked up at me. 'You remember it was you who said you didn't want to ruin our friendship' I said and she nodded. 'Yeah, I know. But we are kissing for so long and it hasn't infected our friendship at all. That's why I wanted to try that first before really asking you' she said and I grinned. Sakura and I have been friends since middle school. I knew full well she was in love with Uchiha at that time, but slowly everybody saw changes in her. She clung to me more. I swung my arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. 'Sure, babe' I said as she curled her arms around my waist. 'Finally!' Ino and Kiba said at the same time and Sai looked at us with his creepy fake smile. 'It seems that Naruto grew a dick' he said and I rolled with my eyes. 'Now we only have to wait until you grow one' I said as Sakura and I walked back to our seat. Not once did I notice those onyx eyes boring holes in my back. And neither did I notice Sakura throwing an arrogant grin to the owner of those onyx eyes. I did notice how Kakashi seemed to enjoy the whole thing. 'So, you got practice after school?' Sakura asked as she sat back on my lap. 'Yeah, double one' I said and Kiba grinned. 'I'll wait for you at the field' he said and Lee pumped his fist in the air. 'I'll be there too! Let's run youthful around the course until we drop!' he said and I sighed. 'Keep it down, busy brows! I've got swim training first' I said and he grinned. 'I'm not gonna lose to you!' he said loud and I sighed. 'You're not even in the swimteam!' I said and he pulled up his shoulders. Only Shikamaru and Sai were in the swimteam with me while the rest was in the trackteam. I was captain of the swimteam and 200 meter sprinter. At both, I held the record. 'We'll be cheering you on' Ino said and Hinata nodded blushing. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were cheerleaders. They called themselves that, because they would come to every race or relay. The bell rang and I looked up. Sasuke and his group of idiots passed us without one look. I ignored it and just hoped the classes were done as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

'Finally!' I yelled as we got to the locker room. 'Let's just get this over with' Shikamaru said as we started undressing. As always, I wore my swim pants underneath my clothes. I was so attached to swimming, that every time I saw water I had to jump in. The swim pants fitted like a second skin, so I had no problems with it. The thing came to my knees and was black with two orange lines at each side. 'Yo cap, you're early today' Gaara said behind me and I grinned at the redhead. The first time I met him, I was a little held back. The guy had a scary glare. If eyes could kill. 'We'll warm up while the others come' I said and walked to the indoor pool. The smell of chlorine was nostalgic and made me feel at home. 'It looks like we have a visitor' Gaara said and glared daggers at the person leaning against the door. I turned around to see who he meant. 'Teme, this is a closed practice. Only for swim team members' I said to the raven haired. 'I know. It's just free period and I was planning to ask you, to replace the tutor session' Sasuke said and I frowned while pulling the swim cap over my head. 'You could have just send a text' I said as I placed my goggles on top of my head. 'I don't have your number, idiot' he said and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'Not my problem, if you are such a genius, you could've figured something out' I said. 'Yo captain! Are you coming?!' Sai yelled as he stood on the swim block. 'Yeah! We'll start with eight lanes' I said as I jogged back, completely ignoring the Uchiha. I wasn't gonna let his mood bring me down. As I got up on the block, I placed the goggles in front of my eyes, pressed them on and snapped the back cord. I didn't even know why I did it, but it was a reflex. As if it was a good luck charm. 'Last one to finish buys the drinks' I said before making a clean dive. The water embraced me as I waved my legs to gain speed. I focused on my movements as I carved an opening with my hands. Nothing could get to me now. Not even the way the raven haired boy stared at me, nor Sakura who walked in with Ino and Hinata. Way too soon I got to the end of the lane and turned around. As soon as my eight lanes were done I came fully up and grinned. I couldn't hide the sparkles in my eyes. 'Fast as always, captain' Sakura said at the edge of where I was while she held out her hand. 'You know it' I said as I let her pull me out the water. 'Hopefully for Sakura it's not the same in bed' Sai said ad he come out of the water second. I pushed him back in and laughed. 'You know there is no way you can beat me!' I said loud and Shikamaru came out last. 'I want a revenge' Gaara said and I grinned. 'I'm not going to hold back' I said and Gaara smirked. 'Not planning to either' he said and I grinned. 'Babe, you take the time' I said and Sakura nodded. I didn't even notice that Sasuke was still there until I got on the block again. 'Don't forget to blink, Uchiha' I said with a grin and he smirked. 'Don't forget to drown, Uzumaki' he said back and I laughed. Like that'll ever happen. I snapped the back cord of my goggles again as I placed them in front of my eyes again. 'Go!' Sakura said loud as she started the timer and Gaara and I dove in the water. When I was in the middle of the pool, I already was at my top speed. I quickly turned around and pushed me of at the edge of the pool. My way back was even faster. That had to be a new record. My hand touched the edge of the pool and I broke through the water. I pulled of my cap and goggles at the same time and looked at Sakura. 'New record' she said wide eyed and I grinned. 'I thought so too' I said and laughed as Gaara finally reached the edge. I laughed as he sighed. 'You're way too fast, captain' he said and Shikamaru rolled with his eyes as he pulled Gaara out of the water. 'What did you expect?' he asked and Gaara pulled up his shoulders. 'Dobe, can we talk' Sasuke said and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'Just a sec' I said and said to the others to just swim five lanes butterfly, crawl and back. Training for the relay. I walked up to Sasuke who was walking to the locker room. 'Can we make this quick? I need to go train too' I said and leaned against my locker. Sasuke sat down on the bench in front of me. 'What do we tell Kakashi, because I really don't feel like looking at you for the rest of the evening' he said blunt and I grinned. 'That was supposed to be my line' I said and grabbed a towel out my locker. 'Don't care. I'm just here to tell you what we are going to tell Kakashi, cause you suck at making up excuses' he said and I grimaced. 'That about the dolphin was true, you know' I said and he frowned. 'I know, but it's quite unbelievable' he said and I frowned. 'How do you know, bastard' I asked a little angry and he rolled with his eyes. 'I watch the news, dobe' he simply said and I clenched my fist. 'Okay, fine! You know what? Here's my number, and if you came up with an excuse, let me know' I said and gave him a small piece of paper with a number on. Knowing full well it was Jiraiya's. what I would give to see the look on his face to see if he called it. 'If you call, and I don't pick up, just ask for me and say you help me' I said and he nodded. I walked back to the pool and jumped straight in to muffle my loud laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

It's already been three days since I started tutoring Naruto. Now I remembered why I hated him so much. I hated the way he made me fall for him even more every time he smiled. Yes, I, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with the blond whiskered moron. Again. This was the second time I was in love with the guy. The first time was in middle school. Ever since that accidental kiss, because of that idiot Kiba, I couldn't get him out of my mind. But then he started to cling around Sakura and I thought it was for the best. But now, I fell for him all over again. And I hated him for it. I hated him for not knowing how he made me feel. Or should I say for the way he made me feel without knowing it himself. These past days, I saw him every day for tutoring. Being so close to him, hearing him talk about Sakura the whole time. It was irritating enough to see them kissing and hugging at school almost all the time. I didn't need to hear about it after school hours. But then again, here we are, sitting around his small table. School papers spread all over the table, a plate off rabbit apples in between us. 'Pff, I don't know what to do anymore' Naruto sighed as he leaned back. 'Homework? We're doing math' I said and didn't bother to look up. If I did, maybe I would do something irreversible. 'That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Sakura' he said and pushed a piece of apple in his mouth. There we go again. 'What is it this time?' I asked, a little out of curiosity. 'I don't know. It's just not working. She's too clingy. She's like tape. I can't focus on the relay because of her. I'm getting more annoyed by her with the minute' he said and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'That's new. It seems to me like it's all going very good' I said and he groaned. 'You know, sometimes, she kisses me so much that by the end of the day my lips go numb. It's not normal! Isn't it supposed to be all tingly and stuff when you kiss someone you really like' he said and I frowned. This wasn't going in a good direction. 'Ne, teme, do you have someone you like?' he asked and I tried to hide my blush. Yep! Totally wrong direction! 'Ah, shit! Sorry, gotta take this' he said as his phone rang. 'Iruka? Are you serious?! No.. no problem' he said and laid the phone back. 'Looks like it's dinner alone tonight. Wanna stay over?' he asked and I frowned. I didn't know what to answer. If I said yes, there would probably be more of those questions. But if I said no, I would be home alone, eating nothing and just thinking about the moron. So I just made an agreeing noise before turning to my homework again. 'Aargh! You've got to be kidding me!' Naruto groaned as he took his cell phone and sat down. 'Uzumaki speaking' he said fake happy. He sighed and pushed his hair back. 'Yeah, babe. Everything is fine' he said and rolled with his eyes at me. I chuckled and rumbled through my bag. 'Here' I said as I gave him a diadem when he pushed his hair back for the uncounted time. 'Thanks' he breathed as he used it to keep his bangs back. I wasn't going to tell him that I bought it for him. 'Sasuke, he's over for tutoring' he said and sighed. 'Babe, calm down!' he said loud and sighed. 'Stop it, Sakura. You're annoying the shit out of me right now' he said angry and stood up. I looked at him wide eyed as he started walking through his house. This was the first time I ever saw him like that. For some reason, I was kinda happy he was never that mad at me. 'So what if he's here more often then you! That doesn't mean I'm cheating on you! He's helping me more than you do! All you do is make me irritated and I can't focus on my training anymore! And could you please stop calling me every five minutes?!' he yelled and closed the call without letting Sakura say another word. Yeah! I was really happy he wasn't mad at me like that. 'That wasn't an understatement. She really calls every five minutes. I can't run like that' he sighed as he dropped down on the floor again. This time next to me. Focus on your homework, Uchiha! Yes, his hand is really close to mine, but that's not a big deal. 'Sasuke, can I ask you a really weird question?' he asked and I pulled up an eyebrow at him. 'That already was, for you. What is it?' I asked and leaned back at the couch behind me. 'What is love supposed to feel like?' he asked and I started couching. I should have gone home when he asked me to stay over for dinner! 'Dunno' I said short and did my best not to look at him. 'Do you have someone?' he asked again and I pulled up my shoulders. 'Yeah, I think so' I said and he stared at me wide eyed. 'Are you serious?! And how does she make you feel?!' he asked eagerly and I sighed. The way he looked at me made it impossible for me not to answer the question. 'It tingles when he looks at me, and the places where he touches me get really hot. Like burning hot. I can't keep my eyes of him where ever he is and keep thinking about him! It makes me angry and annoyed but at the same time and makes me want to hate him, but at the same time I need him like air. I want him to touch me and need me like I need him. It pisses me off to no end but at the same time I keep clinging to that feeling like a lifeguard' I said while clutching my hands rough in my hair. Only then did I realize I kept saying him. Hopefully Naruto was as dumb as I always though and wouldn't notice what I exactly said. 'Are you alright?! Not a sore throat?' he asked while he laid his hand on my back. 'Why?' I asked and he grinned. 'This is the first time you've ever spoken so much' he laughed and I chuckled. 'I think you should tell him how you feel' he said and I blushed. Okay, he wasn't as stupid as I hoped. 'I just did' I breathed soft, hoping that he wouldn't hear it. 'Do you mean, you' he said but got cut off by a call. 'Shit, sorry' he said and picked up. 'Uzumaki' he said short and I let out my breath relieved. Could this go any worse?! 'You've got to be kidding me' he groaned and closed the call. 'I'm sorry, could we take a break for about five minutes? I'll be done by then' he said and I nodded. He stood up and went to open the door. 'This isn't a call' a female voice said at the door and I turned around surprized. Sakura stepped in after Naruto. What she saw would probably scare her to death. Naruto dressed in only his shorts, his hair pushed back with a diadem which Sakura saw me buy. Then she saw me, sitting at the table with my shirt fully unbuttoned with a blush on my face. Which was still there from my sudden confession. Not to forget that the button of my pants just broke, so that my pants was open. Well, shit. Apparently, this really could get worse. And I just had to go and jinx it.


	6. Chapter 6

'What is going on here?!' Sakura said loud as she walked in without even pulling of her shoes. 'Babe! Shoes' I said simple and Sakura glared daggers at me. 'You said you weren't cheating on me!' she yelled and I sighed annoyed. 'Could you please stop yelling?' I asked and frowned. This time it was my turn to get annoyed. 'What do you mean cheating? How did you get that idea?!' I said loud and she pointed at the Uchiha. 'You are both half naked and those papers look like someone is been rolling on them! What the hell am I supposed to think, Uzumaki' she said loud and I clenched my fist. 'That it's hot inside here like always!' I yelled and she frowned. 'I'm sorry' she said soft. I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest. 'I'm sorry. You are right. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that' she said louder. 'Yeah, you shouldn't have' I said short and she looked at the ground. 'I think we should talk' I sighed and she looked up. 'Are you gonna say what I think you are going to say?' she asked and I frowned. 'Geez, are you forgetting I'm an idiot? I can't read your mind' I said and leaned against the wall, trying to completely ignore the raven hair who did the same. 'I think it's better if we just go back to being friends. We both know this isn't working' I said as I stared her as she looked up. 'Yeah, maybe you are right' she said soft and smiled a little sad. 'Can I just get a hug like the old days?' she asked and I grinned. I pulled her against my bare chest as she stood on the tips of her toes. As she pulled away, she did something I didn't expect. She cleared her throat loud enough to gain the attention of the raven haired boy before she pressed her lips on mine. She kept her eyes on Sasuke with a glance in it which I didn't recognize. I shot a look at Sasuke, who was clenching his jaw so hard, that I thought it would break any second. It looked like he was jealous. Really, really jealous. And that would be the understatement of the year. He looks like he wanted to rip Sakura of me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he blushed fiercely but kept staring back. My stomach began to burn only by his gaze. Sakura pulled back and smirked at Sasuke. 'Looks like my work paid off' she said soft and I looked down on her. 'What are you talking about' I asked and she pulled me outside. 'I just wanted to push you two in the right direction. I'm sorry if it leaded you on, but both you and the other idiot needed to realize it' she said and I frowned. 'What are you talking about?' I asked again and she just smiled. 'You'll find out' she said before walking off. 'What was that all about?' I asked Sasuke as I walked back in, closing the door behind me. 'How the hell should I know, usuratonkashi' he said and I walked in the kitchen. 'Don't call me that, teme!' I yelled and looked at in the fridge. 'What do you want to eat?!' I yelled and Sasuke got up. 'What do you have?' he asked and I stepped aside. 'Pick what you want. I'm gonna make ramen' I said and Sasuke frowned. 'You are the captain of the swim team and Konoha high's orange flash. You should watch what you eat more' Sasuke said and I smirked. 'Maybe you are right. Kakashi told me my dad did the same. Always watching what he ate' I said as I smiled. 'I'll cook something, how about that?' Sasuke suggested and I grinned. 'Knock yourself out' I said and sat on the table. 'It's the first time I heard you say something about your dad' Sasuke said and I pulled up my eyebrows. 'Is it? I probably just thought you already knew' I said and Sasuke placed a few pans on the stove. 'You can talk about it, if you want. I know we haven't really been the best of friends. But I kinda feel like you are the best one I have right now. So, if there is anything you want to tell me, or if you just want to talk. I'll keep my mouth shut' he said and I smiled. 'That's supposed to be my line' I said an looked down on my feet. 'Fine, but I still hate you' I said with more warmth than the word hate actually meant. A lot more warmth. Sasuke snorted as he started cooking. 'I don't know if you already saw it, but the picture hanging in the trophy cabinet from the track team almost eighteen years ago. Konoha high's yellow flash?' I asked and Sasuke nodded. 'Of course I know. I'm the student council president, remember. I choose the pictures hanging there' he said and I chuckled. 'Yeah about that! Make sure they serve ramen in the canteen too' I laughed before my eyes got blurry again. 'The person who did the 200 meter sprint, who's time I've beaten. He was my father' I said and Sasuke turned around. 'Are you serious?! I should've seen that one coming' he said and I frowned. 'What do you mean?' I asked and he pulled up his shoulders. 'You two really look like each other. And like father like son, I guess. Both known as Konoha high's flash' he said and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'You never knew I was the orange flash or the captain of the swim team before we started this whole tutoring thing' I said and he chuckled. 'True. Dinners ready' he said and I jumped off the table. Sasuke served the plates and I frowned as I looked down. 'What is this?' I asked and he sighed. 'Just eat, Uzumaki' he said and I started eating. 'You know, my mom was in the swim team too?' I said and he pulled up an eyebrow. 'Let me guess, the red shark? The one that ripped every record to shreds?' he asked and I nodded. Sasuke coughed and frowned. 'Are you serious?' he asked and I nodded. 'What a combo' he said and I grinned. 'Red and yellow makes orange' I said and he chuckled. I was really enjoying this dinner. The food was tasty and I felt like smiling the whole time. But I wasn't going to tell him that. 'So? Do we have much work left?' I asked and Sasuke shook his head. 'We're all done' he said and I grinned. After dinner we did the dishes together before plopping in the couch. 'Are you the whole night alone?' Sasuke ask and I shook my head. 'Nope, Iruka comes home late. I'm used to it. He probably is home around three in the morning' I said and he frowned. 'Jiraiya always misses his deadline, so Iruka has to wait at the office for him to fax it through' I explained and Sasuke pulled up an eyebrow. 'Now that we're talking about that. Why did you give me his number?! He's a pervert!' he said and I started laughing. 'I know! That's why I gave his number' I laughed and he growled. Before I could do anything, Sasuke attacked my sides. I started laughing louder and tried to get away from him. 'Don't you have to go smoke or something?' I asked and he pulled up an eyebrow. 'I never smoke when I'm at a friend's house' he said and I grinned. 'Wow, you have manners' I said and he started his attack again. My whole body started burning and it was not of the laughing. Sasuke stopped and I kept chuckling. 'I'm gonna pull on a shirt. you can set up a movie if you want to' I said and he nodded. I got up and got in my room. Quickly pulling on a T-shirt I walked back to the couch. 'Oh no! we are not going to watch that!' I said and Sasuke smirked. 'Yeah, we are' he said and I pouted. 'No way, pick something else other than my fail complications, teme' I said and he pouted this time. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the cold Uchiha pouting. I gave in and sat down. It weren't all fails. It was evenly spread between my victories in running and swimming as well as my fails in learning them. During the recorded movie, Sasuke took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, not knowing he did it. I did nothing to stop him. It was the first time I heard the raven laugh out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

'Naruto, Sasuke! Get up! you're gonna be late for school!' a voice yelled as he ran to the kitchen. I shot awake and looked at the blond sleeping on my shoulder. Our hands still entwined like they were yesterday evening. 'Five more minutes' Naruto mumbled and I heard a sigh. 'Sasuke, I'm sorry but can you get him up?' Iruka asked as his head peeped around the corner. 'Oi, dobe, get up' I said and pushed his head off my shoulder. Apparently, we both fell asleep after watching Naruto's fails and wins. 'Teme? Whatcha doing here?' the blond asked sleepy with a yawn and I sighed. 'I fell asleep. And if you don't get up now, I'll drag your sorry ass to school like this' I said and his eyes finally shot wide open. 'I'm up!' he claimed and stretched. 'What did you say to him? he never wakes up so fast with me' Iruka said as he came out of the kitchen in a suit. Naruto laughed sarcastic as he wandered off to the kitchen. 'Uchiha, you coming?' he said hollow because of another yawn. 'Sorry I slept over without notice' I said to Naruto's guardian who just smiled kindly. 'No problem. I told you already to make yourself at home. Even Kakashi sometimes breaks in just to sleep over. Ah, shit. sorry I told you that about your teacher' he said and I smiled. 'I kinda guessed that' I said and he blushed a little. 'If you want to stay over for dinner tonight, just let me know' he said before running up the stairs. 'Teme! Come help me! Right now!' the blond whispered harsh as his head popped around the corner. 'What is it?' I asked as I stood up. I walked over to the kitchen just to see Naruto franticly rumbling in the bags. 'Just help me get rid of this' he whispered harshly as I came up next to him. 'What the hell are you doing?!' I asked at the same whisper tone as he pulled my pants away from my hips. 'Just go with the flow' he said as he grinned at me. He always got away with everything by doing that. Even with putting a package minced meat in my pants. 'Dobe! What are you doing?!' I whispered harshly as his hand pushed the meat better, almost touching my groin. I smacked my hand in front of my mouth as a moan threatened to escape. He closed my pants again an looked at his hide work from one step back. 'Don't stare like that!' I whispered harsh and he chuckled. 'Act normal' Naruto whispered as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Iruka! What's for dinner tonight?!' Naruto yelled as he sat down at the table. He pulled me down next to him and kicked me with his knee. I glared daggers at him as Iruka stepped in the kitchen. 'My meat bread' he said and Naruto frowned. 'Veggie? Because you didn't buy any meat' the blond said and I frowned. 'What?! I was so sure I did!' Iruka said as he ran through the bags. 'Aah! I don't have time to do groceries anymore!' he said and Naruto hid a grin. 'I'll go. it's just meat, right?' he asked and Iruka nodded. 'Yeah! Thanks, Naruto. Here's some money. You're a life saver' Iruka said before giving him a quick kiss on the head. 'Yeah, I am' Naruto sighed and grinned. 'Saver of every life who ever would eat his meat bread' he said after the door fell closed. 'You can eat over now, it's save' he said to me and I frowned. 'What are you going to do about this?' I asked as I pointed at my groin. Naruto didn't notice the double meaning off the question. 'You're right. Turn' he said and I turned towards him, not knowing what he would do. As he zipped open my pants my eyes widened. 'Ah shit! it's stuck' he said and leaned closer down. His fingers brushing all so lightly across my erect member. He didn't notice. I had to use all my will power to not push his head down and thug on his bright blond locks. 'Sorry 'bout this, dude' I heard him say as his head did go lower. Didn't he have any sense of shame?! Apparently not. He tugged at the paper with his teeth to get it out of my zipper. 'You guys almost done?' a voice behind me said loud and Naruto looked up. I turned my head around, shocked an bright red. 'Ah! Yeah, it got out' Naruto simply said and Kakashi smirked. He did break in whenever he wanted. 'Don't say it like that!' I said loud as I wacked the blonds head. 'What?! I got the meat out of your pants! What's wrong with that?! See?!' he said as he held up the package. 'Oh, he was serious?' Kakashi said amused and Naruto frowned. 'What else would I be doing?' he asked. 'Don't say anything!' I said loud to the both of them and got up. 'You should thank me, Kakashi. I saved our asses from meat bread this evening' Naruto said and kakashi smiled. 'Let's get rid of that, then' he said and took the package. 'Why are you even here?' Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled perverted this time. 'I wanted to see if I could get any ass before going to class' he said and Naruto frowned. 'What are you talking about?' he asked and I looked at him wide eyed. How could he be so dense?! 'Nothing for you to burn your little brain about' Kakashi said and looked down at me. 'Sasuke, pants' he said simple and I turned around to close my zipper. Cursing my pale skin for blushing so easily. 'Maah, don't be late for school' the grey haired pervert said before leaving the room. 'Where is he?' I asked and Naruto pulled up his shoulders. 'Who knows, the door, the window?' he said and I frowned. I didn't want to continue about that subject. 'Sasuke, can we talk about yesterday?' Naruto asked and I knew I had to change the subject. Really fast. 'Oh, shit! we're gonna be late!' I said loud as I looked at my watch and grabbed my uniform vest. 'What's wrong with being a half our late?' Naruto asked and I pulled up an eyebrow at him. 'I'm the president. I can't be late. Now get dressed, dobe' I said and he pouted. As he walked to his room, I could help but checking out his ass. My tongue ran over my lower lip as my mind ran laps with me. 'Get yourself together, Uchiha' I said to myself and got my mind on a less dangerous track. 'Done, let's go, mister president' the blonde said as he came out of his room. 'Aargh, come here' I said as I saw his tie. Yeah, maybe I was a little bit of a control freak. 'Don't button it' he said and I frowned. 'I get claustrophobic' he said and I tied his tie better. Then I noticed that the buttons were torn off. 'Shouldn't you call your brother. I'm sure he's worried' he said and I frowned. Probably not, but it's better to be certain. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled his number as we got out of the house. 'Just ride with me. You can keep the windows open' I said and he weighed his options. I stepped in and my phone automatically switched to the car speakers. 'Uchiha Itatchi' my brothers voice resounded through the car. 'Itachi, it's me' I said as Naruto stepped in the car. I immediately opened our windows and drove back as Itachi's tyrant began. 'Where the fuck are you?! You didn't even bother to call me to say if you were alright?! How was I supposed to know you weren't raped in some alley and left in the cold?!' he yelled and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'I'm fine, chill' I said. I never expected him to be so worried. 'Don't tell me to chill, idiot! Tell me were the fuck you were!' he yelled and I sighed. 'I was with Naruto. We fell asleep during our homework' I said and it was silent at the other side for a split second. 'No problem, Sasuke. Be sure to text me next time' he said, a lot calmer than before. 'I'm eating over at Naruto's tonight' I said and I could just hear his smirk. 'Sure, not a problem. You can spend the night there again, if you want and it's possible' he said and Naruto grinned. 'That's not a problem at all. Sasuke's always welcome' he said and I rolled with my eyes. 'Are you Naruto?' Itachi asked and I sighed. 'Yeah, we're on our way to school' I said and heard a laugh. 'Naruto, I want to thank you. Sasuke is a lot more friendlier since those studiesessions' Itachi said and I closed the call before he could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole schoolday was like normal. Except that Naruto pushed me down at his normal table with his friends. I first thought they would not even look at me, because of all our past fights. But they just acted like we were old friends. Even when my normal group sat at the table. 'What a great way to bond!' Kakashi said to make his presence clear. We just ignored him. It seemed fine by him, since he just sat down and started reading his perv book. 'Are you really captain of the swim team?' Karen asked Naruto next to me and he grinned. 'Yeah, and sprinter on the track team' he said and Karen got a perverted glance in her eyes. I didn't like that one. The whole day I had to suppress the feeling of claim on the blond boy as Karen kept hanging around him. even Juugo kept asking him how it was possible to dodge his attacks from when we used to fight. 'Because I'm the orange flash' the blonde said simple and Juugo pulled up his eyebrows. 'Dobe! You got some time before you go too practice?' I said loud and he nodded. 'Come to the student council office' I said and he held up his thumb before getting dragged off. So here I sat. Waiting for the blond at the office. 'Uchiha! You in there?!' a loud voice said at the door and I looked up. 'Yeah, come in!' I yelled back. The door opened and revealed a blond in only his swimming trunks. 'What are you thinking? You're half naked running around in school!' I said loud as he closed the door. 'I kinda forgot until I was in the locker room' he said and rubbed the back of his head. 'It's fine we're alone here' I said and sat down. 'So? Why am I here?' Naruto asked as he jumped on my desk. 'You wanted to talk about yesterday, so talk' I said and leaned back. 'Fine! Why did you grab my hand?' he asked trying to hide his embarrassment. 'Why would I grab your hand, dobe?' I asked and leaned with my forearms on my desk. 'Look Uchiha, you are going to tell me the truth' he said as he moved so I sat between his legs. His feet firmly planted on each arm leaning. Leaning with his elbows on his knees, he got into my personal space in every direction. The guy knew how to pin someone down. 'Okay, if you tell me something too. Since we're being completely honest here and all' I said and smirked. Thankfully I was smart enough not to fall for his trap. 'I took your hand because I like to touch you' I said completely honest without any trace of doubt. 'So, why didn't you let go of my hand?' I asked and Naruto squinted his eyes. 'Because I like to get touched by you' he said a lot softer than me and I pulled up an eyebrow. 'Louder, Uzumaki. I didn't hear you' I taunted the blond and smirked. 'I said I like being touched by you' he repeated and I leaned closer. Placing my hands behind his elbows I smirked. 'You like this?' I asked and looked up at his face. 'Maybe' he said and I grinned. 'Liar' I said and he blushed. 'Yes, I like it. Now happy?' he asked loud and I narrowed my eyes a little. 'Very' I said before standing up and crashing my lips firmly against his. The blond willingly let my lips bruise his. His hands slowly made his way up to my neck. He pulled me closer at the same time he slid closer against me. My hands travelled up his body just to pin him down against my desk. When my tongue asked him for entrance, he gladly gave it to me. Allowing me to explore the cavern behind those sweet lips. A few hard knocks on the door made me sighed annoyed while Naruto tried to catch his breath. I pulled Naruto up and sat down in my seat again. 'Come in!' I yelled and gave a note to Naruto. Suigetsu came in and stopped in his tracks. He looked from me to Naruto and I scowled at him. 'What do you want?' I asked angry as Naruto walked past Suigetsu. I suspected it to turn out that way, so I left a little message on the note to say I liked him. He would probably not even understand it by what happened here. I started smirking to myself as Suigetsu kept talking. I wondered what would happen if he read what I wrote down. After my paperwork was done, I locked the office and waited for the blond at my car. I heard some loud talking and looked over my shoulder. Naruto walked up to me with Kiba next to him. they were talking loud about the practice. 'Oi! Sas' Naruto yelled but got cut off as his face hit the ground. Kiba started laughing while Naruto pushed himself up again. When I repeated the scene in my head, I couldn't stop my laugh. I even had to crouch down with my arm over my stomach. The tears streamed down my cheecks. 'What's wrong, blondie?! Wanted to kiss the ground?!' Kiba yelled and laughed. 'Bastard!' Naruto yelled back as he raced after the dark haired idiot. Naruto was obviously faster. He did honour to his name. In a few seconds, Kiba was laying on the ground with Naruto on his back. I could see blood dripping down from his cheek. Naruto stood back up and rolled with his eyes as Kiba laughed again. He whipped the blood of his cheek before helping Kiba up. They walked over just as I stood straight up again. 'That was one beautiful fall, dobe' I said and he punched my shoulder. Kiba walked off and waived before turning around the corner. We stepped in my car and I opened the windows. We quickly went to the supermarket before driving back to the blonde's house. 'If Iruka asks you, there was no other meat anymore' Naruto warned me and I frowned. 'What's so bad about his meat bread?' I asked and he shuddered. 'Everything' he said simple and grinned. As Naruto took his shower, Iruka and Kakashi got home. 'Did Naruto go to the supermarket?' Iruka asked as he pulled off his shoes. 'Yeah, but there was no more minced meat, so we just got something else' I said and Kakashi winked. 'That's too bad, but there's no helping it' he said and pushed Iruka to the kitchen. Naruto came back downstairs in just a towel and grinned at me while holding up his thumb. I rolled with my eyes and waited for him to get dressed and sat next to me on the couch. We could hear Iruka cooking while Naruto turned the TV on. As Kakashi called us to eat, we went to the kitchen. I sat across Naruto and smirked down at my food. Naruto's legs reached my ankles as he stretched them. Because Kakashi and Iruka were discussing something rather loud, they didn't notice how my foot slowly slid up Naruto's leg. Naruto gulped as my foot reached his crotch. 'What's wrong, Naru-chan?' Kakashi asked sweetly as his eyes turned my direction. Typically for a pervert to notice. 'Nothing, the food was just hot' he said a little higher than normal while he tried to push my foot away. Iruka frowned as Naruto crossed his legs Indian style. 'Don't sit like that while eating' Iruka scolded but Kakashi dragged him in a conversation again. After dinner Naruto took me to his room. It wasn't as orange as I expected. I pinned Naruto to the wall and held his hands above his head. Our lips locked like magnets while I pushed my knees between his legs. Naruto moaned in my mouth as my thigh rubbed against his groin. 'Naruto?! We're going out for a walk!' Iruka yelled and Naruto pulled back out of breath. 'Yeah! Take your tame!' he yelled back and looked at me. looking down on his flustered face I knew something for sure. I still hated him. Naruto could read my mind and smirked. Saying that that was his line. We didn't even make it to his bed.


End file.
